


That's Just Who I am This Week

by EnterintotheBandom



Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Paramore
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Destroying Childhood Memories, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Hearing Voices, Jumping on a Couch Listening to Green Day, Lyn-z is in My Chemical Romance, Memory Loss, Multiple Personalities, Multiple Personality Disorder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Pete is like 5 Different People, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnterintotheBandom/pseuds/EnterintotheBandom
Summary: Pete was abused as a child, now he’s free from that, but his copping to represent those memories resulted in him getting DID, and learning he was a shapeshifter.Now Pete is 5 different people, and he’s trying to keep both his mental disorders and shapeshifting abilities under wraps, but that’s kinda hard when you can hear your other personalities in your head and you’re trying to be the perfectly normal bassist in a band, and you start piecing your past back together...





	That's Just Who I am This Week

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lot of rambling, so it may not work out as I hope, but I hope you guys like it!

“Did you remember to comb your hair?” The first voice said.

“He did he did, shut up!” The second said.

“His bed head is bad, I was just checking! He needs to look good for the band!”

Pete rolled his eyes as he looked out the window, checking his reflection just in case. The two voices kept bickering.

“If you two don’t shut up I’m going to take over whenever you two try taking over!” A third voice said.

“Hey, we only exist like this to keep Pete company. He could delete us if he wanted!” A fourth says.

“If he knew how he would have deleted all of us already.” The first voice said.

Pete yawned a little. He had a name and personal history for each of his other personalities. He assumed he had some form of schizophrenic and that’s why he still heard them when he was in control.

There was Gabe, the first one he made. Pete couldn’t remember when Gabe started talking, but he was just used to him in all of his memories. Gabe was nice, but he worried about appearances, which was why he was worried about Pete’s hair.

Next was Meagan, who took a form of a motherly type, based on his own mother before she died. She made him feel better about himself, and was his voice of reason.

Then there was Hayley. Hayley was just, Hayley. He really couldn’t describe her, she was the personality that took his randomness to the extreme. She was kind however, and gave a lot of beauty tips, mostly to Gabe, who actually needed them.

Lastly was Brendon, who acted the youngest, he and Hayley both seemed to be only teenagers, were all of the other personalities were around 20. Brendon was childish and happy. He liked to talk, to the point Pete would get a headache, but he felt like Brendon was built on the wish to be a happy child like he never could be.

The bus stopped at the bus stop near the house he needed to go to. Pete walked to the house and looked at it.

“Nice place.” Gabe said.

“Not bad.” Hayley said.

“I hope this house has a nice couch.” Brendon says.

“You guys better be quiet while I’m in there, see if you can out silence each other.” Pete mumbled as he walked up to the door and knocked. 

A boy opened the door. Joe had told him this was the place where their drummer lived.

“Uh, hi, I’m Pete, Joe, called me.” Pete said awkwardly.

“Oh, right, he told me about you. Come in.” The boy said and let Pete in. Pete felt weird about this, just because Joe and this kid both were about the age Brendon seemed to be, based on every time he’d see Brendon in the mirror. 

“I’m Patrick by the way.” 

____________________________________________________________

Pete was surprised how he managed to keep everything under raps, especially when he switched personalities in the middle of practice. He had to thank whatever god there was that Gabe knew how to play bass and keep from shifting to his normal form. If it were Brendon or Hayley he would have been caught.

It’s not like shapeshifters are rare. Pete had met one other, although that woman wasn’t in the same situation as Pete. People said that 1 in every 600,000 people were a shapeshifter. And with most hiding it, no one really knew anything about it.

Andy however, was when people started getting suspicious. Andy noticed things about Pete, like the necklace. Patrick and Joe hadn’t seen it, but Andy asked about it. They were all waiting for Joe to show up for practice. Andy had been looking at Pete before asking,

“Hey, what’s the story behind the necklace?” 

Pete was stunned. He heard Hayley and Meagan bickering over whether or not he should tell them.

“Oh, this old thing?” Pete asked, holding the amulet and looking at it. It was one of those picture ones, but it had been rusted shut, so he could never see what was inside of it. There was a W carved into the front of it.

“Yeah.” Patrick says, seeming surprised when he noticed it.

“I think I got it from my mother, I barely remember. I’ve had it forever.” Pete said as he played with it. Pete had vivid memories of his mom. She was nice, but she died when he was young. It was his father and his stepmom who did everything that caused Pete to be in the situation he was in now. He also had a vivid memory of a teenage boy giving it to him through the bars of a window. When he escaped. He thought the boy was his brother maybe, but he had blocked everything and could only remember him giving him the necklace and saying ‘get help’. Pete knows he got help for the boy, but then he had his mental breakdown and ran away from the police. He was somewhere between 14 and 17 at the time.

“I hope he’s okay…” Meagan said, referring to Pete’s brother.

“Can you open it?” Andy asked.

“No, it’s been rusted shut. I bet it has a picture of my family in it.” Pete said with a smile. Andy nodded. 

“How long’s it been?” 

“Huh?” 

“Since you’ve seen them?” 

Shit, Pete was not going to bring up the horrors of his past to these guys. Not now. Brendon started saying ‘Abort mission! Abort mission!’

“A few years. After I moved here I lost touch with them. Not like I have money to drive back and visit.” Pete said after a few seconds, which it seemed like the two took as him thinking.

“Good save.” Gabe said. 

Patrick and Andy lost interest when Joe knocked on the door.

That locket brought up problems later on. 

____________________________________________________________

Hayley had been in control and in her form, punk looking teenager. She was in the food court of the local mall, eating a sandwich she had bought. The only evidence she was just another form of Pete was the necklace, which she attacked a dog tag to, the tag had her name on it. She looked up, having a conversation between bites with Brendon. Meagan was telling her she should swallow before talking so she didn’t choke, and possibly kill them.

Hayley felt someone put their hand down on the table. She looked up and it was Andy. He looked a bit angry.

“Shit.” Pete said.

“Oh what did you do Hayley.” Gabe asks.

“Uh, can I help you?” Hayley asked.

“Yes, by telling me why the hell you have my friend’s necklace.” Andy said.

“Oh you’re dead Hayley.” Brendon says.

“We’re dead.” Meagan corrects him.

“It’s mine! I got it from my sister!” Hayley says, putting her sandwich down.

“I am not getting killed by the drummer of Pete’s little band.” Gabe says.

“Oh god this is bad…” Pete says. Hayley tries to keep her, well, their fear hidden.

“I’d recognize it anywhere, it’s got the same rust markings, same W.” Andy says.

“Excuse me, the W is for Williams, and the rust is because my sister lost it in the garden for 3 months!” Hayley said.

“If he starts throwing punches run.” Meagan says in her stern mother voice.

“I find it strange that it would have the exact same rust marks.” Andy says.

“Excuse me, I’m leaving. The next time you see your friend you’re realize you’re an idiot.” Hayley said before bolting out of there and to the car. 

Inside she shifted back to Pete because Pete was the only one with a licence.

“I was going to have a heart attack.” Hayley said before remembering to shift her vocal cords to match Pete’s voice.

“At least you got out of there alive.” Brendon says.

“Pete, when Andy asks, you’ve never met me.” Hayley says before driving out of the parking lot.

____________________________________________________________

The next accident was when Joe broke in to Pete’s house to scare him (none of Pete’s personalities know how he managed that without destroying anything or waking them up) and found Gabe sleeping in Pete’s bed. It took Gabe an hour to convince him Pete was getting lucky with some chick and Gabe had been aloud to stay at Pete’s while his roommates had a loud party. The whole time Pete was regretting his friendship with Joe. Brendon and Hayley just made obnoxious snoring noises. 

After Take This To Your Grave was out, Pete started having the dreams. The same one. Replaying the memory of getting his necklace. Then he’d always wake up in one of the forms of his other personalities. 

About a month into this, he had a different dream. He was sitting in a dark room with his brother hugging him, singing something quietly to him. It sounded like a lullaby. Pete knew he was crying, and his brother was trying to calm him down. Pete never liked the dark, this was likely why.

“Why did they do this..?” Pete asked through his tears. “Dad was nicer with Mommy…”

“I don’t know, but I know it’s not your fault…” His brother said before the dream ended. After that the dreams became less frequent. He just wished he knew his brother’s name.

“He seems so nice, I wish we remembered him..” Brendon said after Pete had been thinking about it for a while.

“I do too.” Pete said. Gabe, Meagan and Hayley agreed.

____________________________________________________________

It was Brendon’s fault that Pete was caught. But in all honesty, they could trace it back to Pete giving Patrick a spare key to his house. Because the rest of the band walked in on Brendon with Green Day playing loudly while jumping on the couch like an idiot, still wearing Pete’s clothes, which they had seen Pete in earlier during their little meeting.

Brendon of course had the music too loud to hear them walk in. And they had no idea how long they were staring at him before he turned around and his screams of “Bite my lips and close my eyes, take me away to paradise!” were cut off when he saw Patrick, Joe and Andy all standing together in front of the door with looks of utter confusion.

Brendon just froze as Pete screamed and started crying. Meagan started trying to consul him while Gabe and Hayley tried to tell Brendon what to say.

Brendon opened his mouth to speak but just couldn’t. He had a headache already from the 4 voices all going off in his head, and then, he was running out the backdoor barefoot with Andy, Joe and Patrick all yelling after him. Brendon hopped the fence while all the voices in his head were yelling things he could barely understand anymore.

By the time Brendon stopped to breath he was in the park a few blocks down. He couldn’t tell if the rest of the band had followed him. Brendon leaned against a tree and quietly told Hayley, Gabe, Pete and Meagan to calm down.

Eventually he could understand them again. 

“I am so dead…” Pete said after everyone had gone silent.

“You can easily cover this up.. I mean they never heard Brendon’s name and for all they know he just broke in!” Meagan said.

“And put on my clothes which they had already seen me in? Right down to the locket?” Pete asked her.

“Guys, we need to calm down, we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.” Gabe says calmly.

“Yeah, we just need to calm down..” Hayley says.

Brendon started coughing.

“Why didn’t I keep my shoes on..?” Brendon mumbles to himself as he adjusts his feet to stop standing on a rock.

“How long should we go before heading home..?” Hayley asks.

“An hour maybe? I think they’d stop looking by then.” Pete says.

“I hope so..” Brendon says as he begins to wander deeper into the park, hoping he wasn’t seen by the boys if they were to walk past.

He eventually found a table with a newspaper lazily left on it. Brendon picked it up out of pure curiosity. It had water damage which made the ink run in some places. The main title read ‘W----- family tries to --------st so--’. That got Brendon interested. Water damaged had destroyed most of the article, but he managed to get that a pair of brothers were abused in their family’s basement by their step mother and father, and one of them escaped and told police, but then ran away and hadn’t been found since. The brother who was found in the basement was living with other family, and they had since been looking for the brother who ran away’

“That has to be us, W, Wentz. And it matches up with our memories.” Gabe says.

“Too bad the number’s too runny to read.” Hayley says.

“Yeah..” Brendon says.

Brendon put the newspaper down and suddenly switched to Meagan.

“Well I’m in control now..” Meagan says.

“Let’s try heading home now…” Pete says.

“Alright.” Meagan said before walking back out of the park.

When she got home, there weren’t any cars there but Pete’s, and she walked in through the front door. And just to her luck Joe and Patrick were sitting on that couch, looking at her like they had been waiting. Meagan noticed the photos sitting next to them. The ones that Pete had taped up on the bathroom mirror with each of their names on their respective pictures. None of them really had a reason to have them taped up, but Pete said it was so they would remember exactly what hairstyle they’d usually go with, as they would forget sometimes. There was the time Pete walked into the bathroom with Hayley’s haircut on his normal body. The bad thing about the pictures were that they were all in the same clothing.

“Alright, you caught me.” Meagan said as she set the keys she used to get in down on the little end table next to the door.

“Shapeshifter, huh?” Joe said, although it sounded like he was trying to hide his excitement about the fact.

“And mentally ill.” Pete said, which Meagan repeated.

Both looked at him confused.

“Multiple personality disorder, at least I think that’s what it’s called. I’m Meagan, but I’m still Pete, just a different personality.”

“Oh..” Both seemed awkward about that.

“The kid on the couch was Brendon, and then there’s Hayley and Gabe.” Meagan pointed at the pictures.

“So, you, Pete, has managed to hide this for 3 years?”

“Yeah, we’ve been like this for, I don’t know 5, 6 years. You guys are the first people to know.” Meagan said.

“That makes sense..” Joe says. “Was that why he’d bail on practice sometimes?”

“Yes.”

“How exactly do we deal with this?” Patrick asks,

“You don’t. We have it under control, and this shouldn’t be a huge problem for you guys.”

And it wasn’t, until that concert on that fateful night.

The gang were playing a venue in Ohio. Under the Cork Tree had just come out. The concert went great. They had just finished talking to a few fans when Patrick was tugging on Pete’s sleeve excitedly. 

“Pete, look!” Patrick said, pointing someone out in the crowd.

“What, who’s that?” Pete said.

“It’s Gerard Way! From My Chemical Romance! Th-” 

That was the last thing Pete heard before he was suddenly not in control, and found himself running down the street outside the venue with everyone in his head yelling about what the hell he was doing and what sounded like Andy and Patrick running after him. But Pete knew something for a fact. This was not him. And it wasn’t any of the others.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this? I kinda like the concept.


End file.
